


Whip My Hair

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some men liked a woman's breasts, rear or legs. Eames enjoyed hair.</p><p>Complete PWP for the <a href="http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/17947.html?thread=38976283#t38976283">Hair!kink</a> prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whip My Hair

The best part about being in a relationship with Ariadne was her hair. No, wait, that sounded wrong. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy all the other bits about being in a relationship with her, since she had a wicked sense of humor once she let it loose. She was sarcastic and whip smart, never allowing any of his bullshit to slide. Eames enjoyed being taken to task if he deserved it, and he made sure that she enjoyed the makeup sex.

Some men liked a woman's breasts, rear or legs. Eames enjoyed hair.

Ariadne thought it was amusing that he would play around with strands of her hair if he sat next to her. She let him brush it for her, and he sometimes twisted it up into amazing hairdos just because he could. She took in the twists and braids with large eyes. "Wow," she would say, then turn around and kiss him. He pulled her close, lifting her up in his arms. She was so tiny, and she brought out the protective urges in him even though he knew she wasn't as helpless as she looked. He liked to bury his face in her hair, inhaling the scent of her, then kiss his way down her neck until she was practically vibrating in his arms. "I need more," she said at that point, leading him into the bedroom. "Give it to me."

Oh, yes, being in a relationship with Ariadne was never boring.

On this particular occasion, he had her spreadeagled on their bed. Panting and pulling at the sheets, Ariadne gasped and moaned. Eames had slipped a small vibrating toy into her and was licking and sucking her clit, enjoying the scent and taste of her. The coarse curls there brushed against his face, making him smile and hum over her. She was slick and wet, sounding like a porn star, and it was an easy thing to slide a finger in alongside the toy. Ariadne panted and groaned, twisting beneath his mouth. She bucked her hips when he moved his finger to her ass, sliding it in carefully. Between his mouth, the toy and the rhythmic motions of his finger sliding in and out of that ring of muscle, Ariadne came with a strangled scream and lay limply beneath him. He withdrew the toy, knowing she was too exquisitely sensitive at this point. Dropping a soft kiss amongst her curls, he grinned up at her as he shut off the toy. "Where do you want me, Ariadne?" he said, his voice a low growl.

She writhed when he dragged his fingers along her pubic hair, gently stroking the skin beneath it. "Too much, too much," she gasped.

Eames slid his fingers inside her. "Here? Do you want me here?" he asked lazily, a satisfied smile on his face. He liked her fucked-out glow, how it was too difficult for her to move or think or even reciprocate. He liked knowing he reduced her insides to jelly, that no one had ever done this for her before. "Or maybe you want me here?" He slid one slicked finger inside her ass, even though he knew she wasn't quite ready for that yet. It would take more preparation and lube before she was looser there, but it was always fun to tease her.

"Inside me," she whimpered, reaching for him. "Now. You have to."

"Oh, I have to?" he teased, moving his fingers back inside her slicked heat. He gave an experimental swipe of his thumb across her clit, and she twitched and bucked beneath his hand. She was always more sensitive after he used toys on her. It was part of the fun.

"Yes, goddammit," she growled, struggling to get up on her elbows. She grabbed his arm and pulled; it wasn't her strongest grab by far, but the intention was clear.

He pushed his length into her, making her sigh in contentment. "This is where you want me?" he said, a smile on his face.

"Yes," Ariadne said, voice breathy and fractured. "Slow," she ordered, pulling him down on top of her. "Still too sensitive."

Eames lowered himself on top of her, supporting his weight with his elbows. He snaked his hands into her hair, tugging slightly. She leaned her head back, exposing the smooth column of her throat. He lowered his head and dropped little kisses along the skin, moving his hips slowly. They were long, deep thrusts, not enough to get him off and not enough to make her twist or claw at his back. He liked this too, the rocking back and forth, their bodies flush against each other and her hair between his fingers. "You feel so good," he said, moving to kiss her mouth. She pushed her tongue past his lips and threaded her own fingers through his hair, holding him in place.

When she broke the kiss to breathe easily, she smiled and clenched down hard around him. "You feel really good like that," she said.

He moved a little faster, until she let out a little gasp. She wouldn't come this way, but that was why he usually worked on her for so long first. It would feel too good and he didn't last too much longer once he shifted position. Ariadne always had that goofy grin on her face as she watched him come with a hoarse shout, trailing her fingers along his chest. Eames never really cared about the mess afterward, his come sticky on her thighs and bed. He pulled her close, her back to his chest, and held his arm around her. His other was beneath his head like a pillow, and he buried his face in the riotous mass of loose curls. "You always feel good," he said appreciatively.

Ariadne made a pleased humming sound. "You do, too." She put her arm over his, keeping his hand against her stomach. "Moving in together was the best idea you ever had."

"No, stealing you from Arthur was," he joked.

She snorted. "It was never serious, and we never made it past a few kisses. You know that." She paused and turned her head slightly. "Are you jealous?"

"Of that stick in the mud?" Eames scoffed. "Never." She snorted again and he gave her a mockingly affronted look. "You love _me,_ Ariadne. There's nothing to be jealous of."

"Exactly," she replied with a satisfied grin. She turned just enough to kiss his mouth. It was more of an affectionate and chaste kiss than one of desire. She felt all languid and boneless, a goofy smile on her face. "Any plans for the weekend?"

"Other than staying in bed with you? Nope. No jobs lined up for a while yet."

"Good. Though I had plans for you outside of bed."

"You did?"

"Uh huh. The floor, the couch, the kitchen counter, the shower..."

Eames laughed, delighted. "You look much too tired to start working on that list right now, darling." He kissed the tip of her nose and grinned down at her. She was right, asking her to move in the month before had been a brilliant idea. They had been together for only a few months before that, but it had always been difficult coordinating whose apartment they were closest to or where belongings were. Having one apartment solved everything, and it seemed to make everything new. They'd had sex all over his apartment before, but now it was _their_ apartment.

He got her to move in a few minutes, citing sweat and stickiness and the need to clean up before going out for food. Reluctantly, Ariadne shifted off of the bed and headed to the bathroom to start cleaning herself up. Eames stripped the sheets from the bed and came up behind her in the bathroom. "Mmm. Let's work on that shower," he said, wrapping his arms around her. Ariadne laughed. "What? I can't help it if you look good enough to eat."

"We just had sex, Eames," she said with a smile, turning in his arms.

"Does this mean I don't get to ravish you?"

Ariadne laughed again. "No, this means it'll be ridiculously easy, probably."

"And I won't be like a teenage boy seeing breasts for the first time," he agreed, walking her backward toward the shower stall. He winked at her laughter and tugged on a lock of her hair playfully. "I do like them, you know."

"Oh, yes. I like that you like them," she said with a grin. Ariadne pulled him into the stall and started the water. He soaped her up first and started to massage shampoo into her hair. She closed her eyes and leaned against the side of the stall, humming in pleasure at the sensation. "You have good hands," she said, lips curled into a satisfied smile.

"Glad you think so."

Eames leaned in and continued to build the lather, enjoying the feel of her moving and shimmying against him. He let his hands trail down over her soap-slicked skin, grinning at her gasps and moans. She was too slippery to really get a good hold, so he gave a gentle push for her to bend over a little in the stall. Water splashed off of his back and shoulders as he bent his knees and tried to position himself to slide inside her. Ariadne was up on her tip toes, hands against the wall to steady herself. Eames had one hand on her hip, the other sliding across her back. He wound up grasping the sudsy ends of her hair and pulling a bit to help her push back onto his cock. The additional sensation made her groan and wiggle deliciously around him, and they moved in concert until Eames came.

"You didn't?" he panted, disappointed. His record for making her come in one day was eight times. Sure, he had been exhausted and she had been a boneless mass of nerve endings at the end of it, but it was fantastic bragging rights.

Ariadne shook her head, pouting. "I was close, too," she said, holding her fingers a centimeter apart. "This close."

Eames pulled her close by her hair and slid the fingers of his other hand through the soap-slick curls. "You like this," he said, pressing her against the wall of the shower stall. He felt around her folds for her clit, not entirely sure he found it until she squirmed in his arms. It was hard to tell by touch with all the soap suds making everything equally slippery. "Is it there?" he teased? "Or do I need to go on hunting?"

She gasped and grabbed his forearm to keep his wrist locked in place. "You found it, you tease."

Chuckling, Eames leaned in to kiss her as he stroked her in rhythmic circles. Ariadne slid her hand along the muscles of his chest and arms, her eyes falling closed as she lost herself to the sensation. He only slowed when she dug her fingers into his shoulder, her whole body trembling. Making a soft helpless noise, Ariadne let her head fall forward so that Eames could cradle her to his chest. Times like this, she was glad that she was so tiny next to him. His arms engulfed her, and his entire body covered hers. She clung to him as she came down off of the high, water cooling around them. "We'll need a better water heater if we do this a lot," he said finally, wincing when the water ran cold.

Ariadne chuckled. "Afraid of shrinkage?" she snarked. She laughed when he pulled on her hair.

"Just for that, we're rinsing you off with the cold water." Eames pulled her under the shower spray, laughing when she shrieked at the cold blast of water.

Wrapped up in fluffy towels afterward, Eames sat behind her on the floor of the bedroom with her hairbrush in hand. He pressed his lips to her shoulder occasionally, and took time to gently untangle the snarls in her hair. She hummed happily as he brushed her hair and slid his fingers through the damp strands. "You like playing with my hair all the time."

"Yeah," he agreed, brushing it out again. He leaned forward and turned his face to kiss her temple. "Feels good, smells like you, is fun to play with... What's not to like?"

Ariadne laughed. "What if I cut it?"

"Don't do that!"

"I'll cut it short, up to here," she said, bringing her hand to her chin. "Like a pixie cut. I'll save the ends and turn it into some kind of sex toy for you."

Eames pretended to ponder that one, making her laugh harder. "I like it much better on you, Ariadne," he purred, brushing her hair again. He grinned and put the brush down after a while. He gathered her hair in his hands, pulling it together in a single ponytail. Leaning forward, he kissed the back of her neck, letting the collected hair brush against the side of his face. She shivered a little at the contact, and he knew she would be smiling. Sometimes she found his fascination with her hair ridiculous, at other times it was endearing.

Finally he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "So. Given that we have nothing planned at all today, what else do you want to do?"

Ariadne leaned back against his chest, a smile still on her face. "Staying like this for a while sounds good."

Pressing kisses into her hair, Eames grinned. "Sounds good to me."

The End


End file.
